Family?
by musikal-direk11
Summary: sanzo has a twin.....
1. Default Chapter

FAMILY?  
  
A/N: In this fic, you'll encounter a member of Genjo Sanzo's family that you'll never expect he had one. DISCLAIMER: I wish I own them..  
  
Chapter One  
  
As the usual thing, Sanzo's party was traveling and this time they end up in the forest of a familiar person which Sanzo can't remember who it was. Then an unfortunate thing happened, a landslide occurred when they were driving along the mountainside and they fell at an incredible height but survived.  
  
" Ouch! Oi! Saru get off my back!" says Gojyo who did not intentionally broke Goku's fall.  
  
" Sank' you, Gojyo." He replied. Then Hakkai was in search of Sanzo.  
  
" Ano. has anyone seen Sanzo?" All of them move out of their position and saw Sanzo lying flat on the ground.  
  
" Oi Sanzo, what are you doing there?" says Gojyo helping Sanzo to stand up.  
  
" You idiots! All of you landed on me!" Sanzo exclaimed.  
  
After that moment of scolding, they went for a walk in the woods and encountered a little girl who looks almost the same as Sanzo. Then Gojyo saw the girl and he said to Hakkai. " Am I spending to much time with Sanzo? I think I'm seeing doubles." " No. I see it too. You're just fine." At that time, Sanzo didn't notice the little girl until the little girl said.  
  
" Ano. you look awfully familiar." Then Gojyo cut in.  
  
" Hey Kid, are you sure he ain't your father?"  
  
" No, he's not. My father doesn't look like that." Then Hakkai asked the girl.  
  
" What's your name?"  
  
" Koryu!" the little girl proudly told Hakkai her name. When Sanzo heard her name, Sanzo looked at her directly.  
  
' She did look a lot like me except...'  
  
Then Gojyo asked her what her father looks like.  
  
" Any descriptions of your father?"  
  
" Well." she started. " My father has a charka on his forehead."  
  
" Oi! Sanzo this is your daughter!" Gojyo pointed out. " Urusai!" says Sanzo hitting Gojyo on the head.  
  
" Can I continue now?" asked Koryu. " Yeah. sure." " So as I was saying. my father has heretic eyes. have handcuffs and chains connecting them and he's quite tall."  
  
Gojyo thought about the description. 'Heretic eyes. handcuffs. it must be Goku, but then again. Goku's not that tall. It must be.. No! it's impossible!' Gojyo's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a beautiful voice.  
  
" Koryu! Koryu!"  
  
Then a charming young lady comes into view, with a long golden hair and has gorgeous looking eyes. When Gojyo saw the charming lass that also looked like Sanzo, and then he said to Hakkai.  
  
A/n: think of Koryn as Konzen Douji as a girl.  
  
" Told you were spending too much time with Sanzo and now we're seeing three of them."  
  
" I think they're not illusion nor a mere trick of the eye. They're real."  
  
Then the lass said. " Sanzo? What are you doing here?" all of them looked at Sanzo as if he was hiding something. Again she asked.  
  
" What are you doing here?" all Sanzo could do is stare at her. Then the young lass introduce herself to them. " Before I forget.. I'm Koryn. Genjo Sanzo's mystifying twin." All of them gaze at Koryn with disbelief. " Yup. I thought you'd react this way."  
  
Ignoring the fact that it was Sanzo's sister, Gojyo approached her and introduced himself. " I'm Sha Gojyo." He said while holding her hand.  
  
" Nice to meet you, but unfortunately I already have a daughter." She replied feeling that Gojyo is trying to make a move on her. Gojyo immediately let go of Koryn's hand and introduced Hakkai and Goku. Still at this moment Sanzo can't say anything. So Koryn help him snap out of him by pointing her gun at his face and said.  
  
" Oi! Sanzo! snap out of it! You're turning into a dimwit if continue doing this." At that point Sanzo returned to his old self again and was about to hit her with his trusty paper fan when she evade it. Then Goku said.  
  
" Sanzo's back." " Now that you're back. can you tell me what the hell are you doing here?" before Sanzo could say anything, Hakkai explained everything that had happened.  
  
" Ah.. You're very fortunate the you hadn't died in such a great height but as far as I can see you are no mere humans are you?"  
  
" Well you could say that." Says Hakkai.  
  
" Daijobu, I'm not worried at all if you're a murderer.. A crossover of a demon and a human.lived for 500 years underground or became a high ranked monk." Says Koryn  
  
" You knew everything about us don't you?" says Sanzo lighting a cigarette.  
  
" Not everything." Then they were interrupted by a grumbling sound.  
  
" Oi! Saru will you keep it down. we're miles away from town you know." said Gojyo  
  
" Demo. I'm hungry."  
  
Then they heard another grumbling sound.  
  
" I said keep it down!" says Gojyo.  
  
" But it's not mine." Protested Goku.  
  
" Ano. that's mine. Ne. mama. can we eat now?" Koryu asked her mother.  
  
"MAMA?!" Goku and Gojyo exclaimed.  
  
" Sure. and didn't I tell the she's my daughter? Anyways all of can come too."  
  
" Yosh!" Then Koryn asked Goku.  
  
" Want to play?"  
  
" What are we gonna play?"  
  
" Let's race from here to there"  
  
" Sure. but I'm going to beat you!"  
  
"In you're dreams!" says Koryn. Then Sanzo asked Koryn.  
  
" Who's her father?"  
  
" Why do wanna know?"  
  
" I'm just curious."  
  
" Why do you suspect someone in particular that might be her father?" she said while walking her way towards her house.  
  
" No, not really." When they reached Koryn's house, they were surprised at how big their house was when only the two of them living in it.  
  
" Ha! I win! I win!" Koryn said in a teasing voice.  
  
" You were just lucky. That's all." Says Goku a little irritated.  
  
When Koryn open the door, Gojyo and Hakkai stared at how big it looks like than the outside.  
  
" This is amazing." says Hakkai.  
  
" Hey don't be shy come in and have a sit." Says Koryn showing them inside.  
  
" Ne. Goku. I want to show you something."  
  
" what is it?"  
  
" The picture of my father and my mother and uncle Genjo."  
  
" UNCLE GENJO?!" Says Gojyo bursting into laughter.  
  
" What kind of picture of Sanzo?" asked the curious Goku.  
  
" Yeah what picture of me?" asked Sanzo with a feeling of doubt why he asked.  
  
" I'll you tell after I finished cooking."  
  
" Why don't you tell it now?" Sanzo persisted.  
  
" I have too cook firs Koryu and your friends are getting hungry."  
  
" I don't care if they starve to death."  
  
" Well I do. I don't want them to get any thinner than that so that some day they can do a sweet revenge on you. Am I right?"  
  
" Come to think of it. I would." Gojyo admitted.  
  
Then a burst of laughter was heard. At that time Gojyo was about to see Sanzo's picture when Koryn called them to eat.  
  
" Hahaha! Sanzo you were saved in the nick of embarrassment."  
  
" Teme!!!!!!!!" says the frustrated Sanzo.  
  
" Hey! The food is getting cold." Koryn called out. All of them sat on the table. when they saw a variety of food, they thought she knew about Goku's appetite.  
  
" How did you know Goku could eat this much?" asked Gojyo while picking which one to eat.  
  
" Actually I don't. this is just the way Koryu eats."  
  
" Honto ni?" asked Hakkai.  
  
"But how come she ain't fat?" then Sanzo cut in.  
  
" Why do you wonder that she doesn't get fat, do you ever wonder why Goku isn't getting fat after eating that much?"  
  
" Because.. Goku gets exercise after he eats."  
  
Upon hearing this Koryn raised an eyebrow. " Do you think she doesn't get any exercise." Says Koryn while taking a seat.  
  
While they were talking about each other's appetite, Goku and Koryu are already eating. It was only after when Hakkai noticed that the food was lessen and enough for five people.  
  
" I think we should eat now or there will be none left." Says Hakkai.  
  
When they heard what Hakkai said they all stopped talking and began to eat. At that time Goku and Koryu finished their food.  
  
" Ne. mama, can we go outside and play?"  
  
" Sure but don't wonder too far."  
  
" Okay. come on Goku let's race again."  
  
" Yosh! But this time I won't lose." Says Goku with anticipation.  
  
" we'll just see." Then they both went outside.  
  
Meanwhile someone was about to arrive at Koryn residence that she would never expect to come back after 18 yrs. And then all of the sudden Gojyo remembered about the photograph. " Koryn. about the picture *takes a bite of his food* what was Sanzo looked like anyway?"  
  
"*swallows food* he's not that different when he was still young except way back then he hadn't had a charka."  
  
" Who's Koryu's father anyway?" asked Hakkai.  
  
" I think you know him too even if I told you his description."  
  
" Koryu told us what he look like but there's only one person I knew with that features." Says Hakkai.  
  
" Tell me who it is, maybe your guess is right." Koryn was about to say the name until.  
  
" Sa. Sanzo." says Goku crashing through the door.  
  
" Nanda?" says Sanzo.  
  
Then Koryu came out of nowhere when she shouted. "DADA is here! DADA is here!"  
  
[ you might be wondering why Dada. Well I'm tired of the daddy, papa and so on. so I made it up myself so write something new ^-^ ]  
  
" Dada? Who's that?" asked Gojyo.  
  
Koryn stood up and prepared for the person who caused him so much pain and loneliness for 18 years. " Homura." says Koryn.  
END OF CHAPTER ONE Chapter is on its way. hope you like this chapter. R&R is appreciated. Thanks in advance ^-^ nanoda 


	2. Chapter II

In the last chapter, Sanzo knew who is Koryu's father.. HOMURA. A/n: you might protest if some content of in this story you might not like gomen if I did.  
Chapter two  
" Homura." says Sanzo in disbelief that he's the father of Koryu. Homura paid attention to Sanzo and the gang.  
  
" What are you doing here?" he said glaring into Sanzo's eyes.  
  
" Who care's if I'm here?" Sanzo replied not taking his eyes of Homura.  
  
" I do. Because this is my house."  
  
" Correction. Koryn interrupted. It's MY HOUSE and not yours."  
  
" Anyways. what are you doing here?" says Homura bringing back the topic.  
Before anything else happen, Koryn told Koryu, Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai to go somewhere else for the meantime for them to talk exclusively. Both Hakkai and Gojyo knew what was about to happen, so they went outside together with Koryn and Goku. When Hakkai and the others left, the truth will now unfold before Sanzo.  
  
" Homura.. He has the right to be here because he's my." before Koryn could finish, Homura cut in.  
  
" Your husband? Am I right?" At first Koryn and Sanzo looked at each other then laughed. Then Koryn move closer to Sanzo and said.  
  
" Take a good look at us, and tell me if you see some resemblance." Homura took a good look at them and realize that they both look like one another.  
  
" You. and Sanzo are." says Homura finding other lexis to say.  
  
" Now I think you understand that Genjo Sanzo isn't my husband because we can't get married because we're twins." Says Koryn looking At Homura straight to the eye.  
  
" But how come I didn't saw him with you when we first met?" Homura asked. " We've been separated when we were still young." Sanzo answered for Koryn.  
  
" You've forgotten about the thing I told you about my long lost twin." Koryn added.  
Meanwhile..  
" Why do we have go out here anyway?" Goku complained.  
  
" Yeah! Why did we leave Dada and Uncle with Mama?" Koryn added.  
  
" I think that was what all of them want." Says Hakkai.  
  
"Yup! A lot of peace and quiet." Gojyo added.  
  
" You mean we're distraction?" asked Koryu.  
  
" In one way or another you might be." Says Hakkai. When Koryu heard what Hakkai said she felt bad.  
Back at Koryu.  
  
" Why did you leave my sister?" says Sanzo.  
  
" I need to do something important." Homura replied.  
  
" And that important thing is going back to RINREI and leaving me all ALONE!" Koryn exclaimed almost losing her temper.  
  
" How did you.." Asked Homura.  
  
" Who is this Rinrei?" says Sanzo.  
  
" Rinrei is the one who won his heart." Koryn sadly replied.  
  
" You thought I know nothing when you left 18 years ago. Well sorry for you, I have a contact in heaven. And a little info about our ancestry. Konzen Douji is one of ancestors, and his GODLY powers are bestowed upon any sibling of the family who closely resemble his physical appearance. As the obviousness that you can see, it is bestowed upon to us twins." Says Koryn calming herself down.  
  
" How come I didn't know that?" asked Sanzo.  
  
" No one told me about any of this, I just known of this after our mother's death. One of our relatives told me all about it."  
  
" How come both of you don't have heretic eyes as I do?" asked Homura. " I don't know don't worry I'll find it out for you." " How did you meet this guy anyway?" asked Sanzo.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
" Hey! I'll be back okay? I just need to go somewhere." Koryn said to her friends. So she went to an abandoned windmill to hide things she rarely find at her place. When she went outside, she bumped into the wondering Homura.  
  
" Oh, sorry I didn't see you coming." Says Koryn looking at Homura.  
  
" Um. me too, I didn't see you, sorry."  
  
Then she asked his name. " What's your name?"  
  
" Homura." He replied.  
  
" I'm Koryu. Nice to meet you." She said smiling and Homura smiled back.  
  
" I never seen you here around before? Are you new here?" she asked while walking their way through the woods.  
  
" Kind of." He replied.  
  
" So where do you live?" " I have nowhere to go to." Hearing that, she stopped walking.  
  
" You can stay at my place if you want to."  
  
" Your family might not approve of staying at your house."  
  
" Don't worry, there's no one at home."  
  
" Where is your family?"  
  
" I don't have any, except for my long lost twin."  
  
Then they started walking again towards Koryn's house located at the heart of the forest they're in. when they've reached at the house. " This is it. It's not that big, but its quite comfortable inside." So she showed him inside and cooked something to for them to eat. And so as the days pass by, Koryn had the chance to get to know Homura better than before.  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
" So that's how I got to know him." Says Koryn.  
  
" How unworthy." Sanzo commented.  
  
" For once Genjo we've agreed on something."  
  
" You mean you wish you never met me?" Asked Homura.  
  
" By the way you're acting right now, I DO." Koryn said losing her temper. While Koryn and Homura are arguing Sano left the room. So when he got outside Hakkai and the others went closer to him.  
  
" Uncle Genjo, what's happening inside?" asked Koryu.  
  
"Your mom and Homura are arguing." Said Sanzo.  
  
" Eh?! It's a bad thing if she would lose her temper."  
  
" Why what will happen if she loses it?" asked Gojyo. " I'm telling you it's not a beautiful sight to see." then out of nowhere Homura was sent flying by an enormous power and landed flat on the ground.  
  
" Dada! What happened?" Koryu asked very worried.  
  
Then they felt a very strong force coming from Koryn.  
  
" I told you this before and I will tell it to you again Homura Taishi, you can never make a fool out of me!" says the out of control Koryn then throwing a huge energy ball at Homura. Even Homura's force field isn't strong enough to protect him from Koryn's power. Even Sanzo and the others are stunned of how powerful Koryn is.  
  
"Mama! Onegai! Yamette!" Koryu pleaded.  
  
" You stay out of this!" Koryn yelled to her daughter. Hearing her mother yell at her angrily made her feel pathetic.  
  
" Oi! Koryn! Stop it now!" Sanzo stated. " You shut up! You worthless fool!"  
  
Then things started to get out of control. Their beautiful surrounding before was turned into piles of dirt. Then Homura thought of an idea that seems to bee too reckless but it might just work.  
  
" Koryn!" Homura shouted which caught Koryn attentions.  
  
" You want to kill me? Then catch me if you can!" After saying that he ran for his dear life  
  
[Run like the wind Homura! Hehehe. don't mind me.]  
  
Of course at Sanzo's part it's both fun to see Homura dying in the clutches of his twin but then again that's their job. Of course the obvious thing happen. Koryn of course caught up with Homura and almost drained the life out of Homura.  
  
[Poor guy. but nah. its no fun if he dies now]  
  
Koryn put Homura down to the ground and told him.  
  
" Who do you thin you are trying to tell me to change my damn life!? You left me here for 18 years, I struggle to survive in that time, I struggle to let Koryu live just for the sake to see her damn father and meet him!" then tears fell from her eyes showing how hurt she is in doing this and she loosen her grip at Homura's shoulder. Homura was surprised when he saw Koryn crying.  
' she's not that tough after all.' He thought. He took this moment to sit up and ease Koryn's feelings.  
  
" Koryn." running his hand through her golden hair. " Gomen nasai, I never thought I caused you so much pain.."  
  
" Well. you sure did. *sob*" she replied.  
  
Then Homura put his hand under her chin and lift it up. He was about to kiss her when Koryu and the others arrived.  
  
" Looks like we arrived at a bad time." Gojyo said laughing .  
" I'm glad we arrived right now." Says Sanzo in an I'm - her - brother kind of way. Then Koryu went to her parents in watery eyes.  
" Mama .. Dada.. Pls. don't fight any more." Then Koryn asked Koryu to come closer then she hugged her.  
" Gomen ne, Koryu. I shouted at you, mama is just very VERY angry at your Dada."  
  
Hearing what Koryn said, his face lighten up. " Does this mean you're not mad anymore?" he asked.  
  
" Maybe yes, maybe no. what do you think Sanzo - kun?" Sanzo was about to answer when Gojyo put his hand on his mouth.  
  
" um.. He said yes." Gojyo answered for Sanzo.  
End of Chap II. R&R IS APPRICIATED. 'SANK YOU in advance.  
  
Any suggestions of another title?  
  
Nanoda! ^-^ 


End file.
